1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transflective type diode substrate of an LCD device having a diode array for the switching element of the LCD device, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling the optical transmittance of liquid crystal materials. Depending upon the light source for producing an image, LCDs may be classified into two types: a transmissive type in which the image is produced by using light from a back light unit disposed behind the LCD panel; and a reflective type in which the image is produced by reflecting ambient light. The transmissive type uses more energy than the reflective type. Because the reflective type depends on ambient light, it can not produce a viewable image in a dark environment.
In order to solve these problems a hybrid type of display, the transflective (transmissive+reflective) type, has been developed in which a transmissive mode using a back light unit and a reflective mode using ambient light are provided and may be selected by user. Because the transflective type LCDs may operate in reflective mode when the ambient light is sufficiently bright or in transmissive mode when the ambient light is insufficient, it consumes less energy, and it is not restricted by the brightness of the ambient light.
Generally, the transflective LC panel comprises a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate that are joined to each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a back light unit disposed behind the TFT substrate. Each pixel of the transflective type LCD panel includes a reflective zone having a reflection electrode and a pixel electrode and a transmissive zone having a pixel electrode only.
As the TFT substrate of the transflective type LCD panel is manufactured using a semiconductor manufacturing process including many mask processing steps, the fabricating process is very complicated thus increasing the manufacturing cost.